


Yev's New Friend

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Father-Son Relationship, Gay, Gay Parents, Imaginary Friends, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Series, Shameless, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Yevgeny has a new friend and Mickey is trying to learn how to deal with it. He may not be father of the year, but Ian thinks he's doing a pretty good job.





	Yev's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic so I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks again to my wonderful editor <3

      About a month after Yevgeny turned four he started spending a lot more time playing in his room instead of being in the living room like normal. At first neither Ian nor Mickey really gave it much thought, but one day Ian finally questioned it after Yev turned him down when asked if he wanted to help bake cookies, which he never did. Baking cookies was one of Yev’s favorite activities at home. 

“Are you sure buddy? You love baking with me,” Ian asked from the toddler’s doorway. 

 

“No, thank you,” he replied politely. 

 

“Well, ok then.” 

 

Ian then went down to the kitchen and turned the oven on to preheat and texted Mickey at work.

 

**Ian: Hey, have you noticed Yev in his room a lot more often lately?**

 

**Mickey: yeah I guess. I haven’t really given it much thought. why?**

 

**Ian: Well he turned down making cookies just now.**

 

**Mickey: really? that’s unlike him.**

 

**Ian: I know. I’m kind of worried.**

 

**Mickey: hey i’m sure he’s fine. we’ll just check on him more often.**

 

**Ian: Ok. If you say so.**

 

**Mickey: i do. well I have to go, duty calls. i love you.**

 

**Ian: Love you too.**

 

Mickey arrived home from work in time for dinner. Ian had a plate in each hand taking it to the table. “Hey gorgeous.” 

 

Ian smiled at him.“Hey. How was work?” 

 

“Fine. Glad to be home,” Mickey said kicking off his shoes. 

 

“Yevy! Dinner!” Ian called. Yev then came running into the kitchen. He started walking toward the table when Ian stopped him. “Hey, hands,” he reminded him as he wiggled his fingers in the air. Yev then walked over to the sink and stepped up on his stool so he could reach the sink. He turned on the water got some soap and washed as he sung his ABC’s, but once he finished he didn’t turn the water off but instead stepped down and whispered “your turn”. Ian and Mickey side glanced each other as they watched the little boy. A few seconds later Yev turned off the water then went and sat down on the table. They ate in silence for a some time until Yev pushed his food away and crossed his arms making a pouty face. “What’s wrong Yev? Don’t you like your dinner?” Mickey asked. 

 

Yev huffed before finally speaking up. “Yes Daddy, but Ian is being rude.”

 

“How is Ian being rude? He made you dinner. Is this about the cookies? Because he made them without you?” Mickey asked trying to understand.

 

“Buddy I asked you if you wanted to help me and you said no,” Ian cut in.

 

“No. I don’t care about the cookies. Ian didn’t make a plate for Tommy. He washed his hands and everything.”

 

“Yevy, who is Tommy?” Ian asked cautiously.

 

“He’s right there!” Yev yelled pointing to the only open seat at the table.

 

“Oooohhhh… I’m sorry Yevy you are so right. Ian is being rude. Give me one sec,” Ian said standing up and walking back to the kitchen. Ian grabbed an extra plate and began putting food on it. Mickey joined Ian in the kitchen.

 

“What the hell is going on here? And why are you making another plate?” Mickey asked.

 

“Remember that problem I was worried about earlier? Well I think I just figured out what it was and it's not a problem at all.”

 

“Ok… care to fill me in?” Mickey asked brows raised.

 

“I think Yev has an imaginary friend,” Ian said glancing towards Mickey who looked even more confused now.

 

“An imaginary what?”

 

“Come on Mick don’t tell me you’ve never had an imaginary friend.”

 

“Um yeah, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“Basically he has a ‘friend’ that isn’t really there. Hence imaginary. Lots of kids his age have them. I did,” Ian explained.

 

“So he’s seeing shit? You are telling me that my son is going crazy.”

“No Mickey it's perfectly normal I swear. He’s going to be  a little sensitive about it though, so we are going to have to pretend we see Tommy too.” 

 

“What the fuck,” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

 

Both men made their way back into the dining room where Yev was having a full blown conversation with “Tommy”, but zipped it real fast when he saw they were no longer alone.

“Here you go Tommy, sorry about before I guess i’m just not used to company.” Ian said to the empty chair and Mickey rolled his eyes even harder than before. 

“It’s ok, Ian. He’s not mad,” said Yev. They ate the rest of their dinner quietly. 

After dinner, Ian cleaned up plates and scooped Tommy’s full plate into the containers with the other leftovers. Mickey went with Yev to get him ready for bed and all was normal until Yev insisted on Tommy wearing a pair of his pajamas since he didn’t bring his own. Mickey took a deep breath but didn’t argue. So he pulled out an extra pair of Yev’s pajamas and set them on the bed next to Yev. 

“No Daddy he needs you to put them on for him. He’s little like me so he can’t do it all by himself.” Mickey just blinked at Yev with a look that read ‘what the fuck am I supposed to do?’ Mickey picked up the pajamas and unfolded them then started pawing at the air with the shirt in his hand, then Yev said, “Daddy! Your not even close.” At this point Mickey got frustrated and definitely let it get to him. 

“Yevgeny I don’t know what the fuck you expect me to do here! Tommy isn’t even real!” Yev started to cry then yelled back, “Yes he is real! Go away!” then snatched the shirt out of Mickey’s hand, kicked his foot, and slammed the door once Mickey was outside of it. Mickey slid a hand down his face and turned around to find Ian standing there with a hand on his hip. 

“Look, I’m sorry but he wanted me to put a fucking shirt on it, then got upset when I couldn’t find him.”

 

“Perhaps I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Ian said then walked back into the kitchen to finish drying the dishes. Mickey looked towards Yev’s door then back towards the direction Ian went.  _ Better get this over with. _ He was about to knock on Yev’s door but stopped when he heard his son speaking. “I know you are real, Tommy. My daddy is just a big meany head. No it’s ok. Tomorrow I will ask Ian to make your favorite, peanut butter and jelly. I love you too, Tommy. Night night.” Mickey huffed.  _ I am the worst father ever _ . He decided against bothering Yev anymore tonight. He made his was to the living room where he found Ian sitting on the couch watching something on TV. Ian glanced up at him and asked, “So?”

 

“He’s asleep.” Ian gave him a look not really believing that since he was up less than five minutes ago, but he didn’t say anything about it. “I am the worst father ever.”

 

“You are not. First, have you forgotten our fathers? And second there are way worst things you could have done. Mick, you just have to be patient with him. Yeah he might ask some impossible things of you sometimes, but if you are just calm and patient he would have either helped you, or just forgotten about it,” Ian said.

“See you are amazing at this, how do I always end up being the screw up.”

 

“You aren’t a screw up. You’ll learn, it’s just gonna take time and practice,” Ian smiled.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now let's go to bed i’m exhausted.”

 

          The next day was a Sunday which meant both Mickey and Ian were off. Mickey was the first to wake up. So he slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. He had to figure something out with Yev today, but what? Then he had an idea. He went back into he and Ian’s bedroom and threw on a shirt and a pair of pants. He then grabbed his shoes and headed out the door. He headed towards to grocery store down the street and when he arrived he went straight to the aisle he needed. He grabbed a jar of the peanut butter and jelly mixed inside and a fresh loaf of bread then went to the checkout counter to pay. When he arrived back home it was a little after ten and he knew Ian and Yev would both be up soon. He quickly grabbed a plate and knife and started preparing the sandwich. He cut it in half and set each half on a different plate and put them at the table. Soon after Yev came walking out of his bedroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with Ian right behind him. When Ian saw Mickey standing there fully dressed he gave him a look and asked, “Where have you been this morning?” 

 

“I had to make a trip to the grocery store.”

 

“This early? What for?”

 

“You’ll see.”

Yev walked into the dining room and saw two half sandwiches sitting on plates at the table. He got into his chair and lifted the bread just enough to see what was inside. He gasped out, “Peanut butter and Jelly! You see it Tommy?” Just then Mickey made his way over to the empty chair beside Yev and as the toddler looked toward Ian to thank him assuming he was the one who made it Mickey snatched up Tommy’s half of the sandwich and took a bite. “It wasn’t me Yev it was all your daddy’s idea,” Ian said

 

“Oh. Thank you, daddy.”

 

With a mouth full of sandwich Mickey tried to say you’re welcome, but failed so he just nodded his head then swallowed the bite whole and in mock shock Mickey looked down at Tommy’s plate and said “Yev look! Tommy took a bite of his sandwich.”

 

“He did! Oh my gosh. Good job, Tommy.” Yev said as he patted the invisible boy on what was assumed to be his back. Ian just looked at Mickey and smiled the biggest smile he could muster and mouthed ‘you are amazing’.


End file.
